


Allergies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Allergies, Community: fanfic100, Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uo's allergies attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Smell"

“Arg! I hate the spring!”

Uo flopped down onto the floor, her cry muffled by the mask over her nose. “I can’t smell anything! I can’t breathe! I want to die!”

“Have you always had such bad allergies?” Hanajima, her new friend, asked.

“Since I was a kid, at least,” Uo admitted. “I used to just hide at the mall or cinema for weeks at a time, because they kept the windows closed and the A/C running, so I could breathe in there.”

“But now you come to school?” Hana wasn’t completely filled in on Uo’s yankee past just yet.

“Yeah. Stupid pollen.”

“I’ve got fresh anti-allergy cabbage and apple soup!” Tohru declared, emerging from the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Hana replied quickly.

“Thanks,” Uo added. She knew from experience that Torhu’s cooking was good, but without being able to smell or taste it… “I hate the spring!”


End file.
